Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me
by CookieeDough
Summary: What if Beck and Cat had never gone to HA, they never met any of the crew, and they were the only friends each other had? What kind of people would they meet? Would they be closer than they are now, or farther? Cat/Beck.
1. Chapter One

_Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me_

Chapter One.

_**Note: *This is a tester chapter. I'm not sure about how you guys will like this, and I'm wondering if it may be a little too out there. If you guys decide you do like it and you want me to continue the story, please let me know. If not, I'll just delete it. Thanks ahead of time for your thoughts, and we'll see what happens!**_

_**Also, keep in mind that pretty much everything in this story (besides Cat and Beck) is made up from my imagination.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Freshman Year<em>

I heard my alarm clock go off around 6 in the morning. But instead of getting up, I just shut it off and closed my eyes again. Around 5 minutes later, my pear phone beeped, telling me I had a new message. I opened my eyes slightly to glare at it, but I gave in anyways and sat up, checking my message. Of course, it was from Beck, telling me to get up. He knows me all too well.

My name is Cat Valentine. Today is the first day of my High School life at Hollywood High. I've never been much of a morning person, but I still couldn't help but smile as I finally got up to get dressed. I've been waiting my whole life to go to High School. I've learned from friends, my brother, and TV that High School can be a complete and utter nightmare. I hear most people regret 75% of what they did in High School, yet while even knowing all this, I couldn't be more excited.

Beck feels differently though. Beck Oliver is my best friend in the entire world, who has lived across the street from me my entire life. When we first met we didn't like each other much. While Beck can be social and he often likes to have a good time, he's also very quiet, until you get to know him that is. I'm the complete opposite though. I'd tell anyone anything about me, anytime. When I was little this often scared my mom, because she thought I might tell strangers where I lived and they might come rob us or something.

My mom. Just thinking about her brings a smile to my face, yet at the same time I want to cry. She died in a car crash when I was 8. Beck says that I've never been the same since, yet I don't feel any different. He says that now I get scared a lot easier, when before I just laughed at everything. Still, I don't let it get to me what he says. Beck's the kind of person that likes to speak his opinion a lot, but only to people he's really close to. And even though we met when we were 2, Beck didn't start opening up to me until the 6th grade.

I finished getting ready, and made my way downstairs. My brother was already eating some french toast that my dad was cooking, and he didn't seem as thrilled to go to school as I was.

It's both our first day of school this year, and we both have a reason to be excited. It's my first year of High School, and it's his last year. Yet he's eating his french toast like he's just been told everyone in the world hates his guts. I sat down beside him, scanning his clothing selection. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Sammy, it's the first day of your last year in High School, and you look like your going to a funeral. What's with the black skinny jeans and hoodie?" I asked him, while I sat in my frilly sundress and silver sandals, my newly-dyed red curly hair put into a neat side ponytail.

"It's not like I have any reason to dress up. It's just another torturous year at the jail they call 'School'."

"But it's your last year. This is the year everyone will remember you by. Don't you want to make a good impression?" As I said this my dad, Greg Valentine, placed a perfect slice of french toast on my plate, with extra cinnamon on my request. "Thanks Daddy."

"Why should I make a good impression? And besides, my little sister will be there this year, following me everywhere I go. I'm not giving you a tour when we get there."

"I wouldn't want one even if you were to give me one. Besides, maybe I'll ask someone, and make a new friend."

"Right. Because everyone goes around in High School looking for new friends. I think you need a reality check." Sammy said, as he got up and handed our dad his sticky plate of syrup. We all heard a knock on the door, and Sammy went over to get it. When he opened the door Beck walked in, in a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Beck, please, your almost as bad as my brother." I whined slightly, turning around to talk to my dad. "Can you believe this? Is looking nice no longer important?"

My dad laughed softly, looking over at Beck, and completely ignoring me. I sighed and started to cut my french toast, taking a piece into my mouth. "Nice to see you Beck. You excited?"

"Hardly." Beck said plainly, and walked over to sit beside me. I watched as he noticed my hair, and I prepared myself for what was to come.

"New look?" He asked, and I couldn't believe it. I knew he wouldn't be excited about it, even though he suggested it. He said brown didn't suit me very well, and that I needed something more out-there, since that's what I am. So I died it a red velvet color, and a little part of my thought he'd go crazy for it. But not Beck, no he doesn't get very excited about very much at all.

"Yeah. Remember how you said that brown didn't suit me very well? Well I though about it, and you were right. Don't you think this is so much better?" I asked in an upbeat tone, smiling and playing with my curls the whole time.

He squinted a little, and finally he smiled. "Yeah, I remember. And I'm glad you did it. Looks nice."

I nodded, satisfied with this answer. If it were him changing his hair color, I would have gone crazy excited for him. But Beck just wasn't like that, and I respected that about him.

"So who's ready to go?" My dad asked, and we all got up to head for the car. Once inside we drove off to the High School, the place that I would call my second home for the next 4 years.

I was so excited I could hardly sit still. And when I looked over at Beck, I noticed he was smiling, and I knew he was somewhat excited as well.

This is going to be a good 4 years.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the first chapter! I don't expect them to be this short always, but since this is somewhat of tester I made it a little short.<em>**

_**So please tell me what you think by reviewing, and if I get a lot of good reviews I'll continue on with this story. So thank you for reading, and hopefully you liked it! **_


	2. Chapter Two

_Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me_

Chapter Two

_**Note: So here is finally my attempt at starting over! I'm sorry for it taking forever. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and my goal is Saturday. So tell me what you think of the new Chapter 2! Do you like this one better, or did you like the other one?**_

_**Thanks so much for understanding guys, you're really the best. In case you didn't see the update, I'm starting over the story except for chapter 1 because I didn't like where it was going. But trust me, this is most definitely for the best.(:  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>As we pulled into the driveway of Hollywood High I squealed a little and started to bounce in my seat. The shiny glass and stone building rose high above me, and I couldn't wait to get inside of it. I leaned forward and kissed my dad on the cheek, waving goodbye and almost ran out of the car before it had time to stop. As soon as Beck was out I grabbed his hand and started to run towards the front door.<p>

"Someone's happy." He said, and I giggled back at him while I opened the front door. Cool air rushed out at me, my eyes going wide as I walked in and looked around me. To anyone else is was just another High School, but to me it was my destiny.

"Where do we get our schedules?" I heard a girl say about 7 feet away. She must be a freshman too. Oh, yeah, where _do_ we get those?

"Beck, where.." I started, but turned to see him already looking at his. "Where did you get that?"

"I printed it off the school website. Remember? I called you and told you to do the same." He looked up from his schedule to see me scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion. Oh, that's right. I do remember him saying something about that. I think it was the same day that I was picking out my new satchel.

"..And I figured you'd forget, so here. I printed yours off too." He handed me a slip of paper with my name at the top, and I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Beck! So what's your first class?"

He looked back down at his schedule. "Geometry. You?"

Oh, that's right. He's in the smarter class. "I have Algebra I." I've never been very good at math..

"What about after that?" He asked, and I looked back down.

"I have gym next." I said, already feeling the pain. Beck's pretty into sports, but except for ballet and other dance classes, I'm not. I tried doing volleyball in middle school, but I always got hit in the face.

"Me too." He said, I almost sighed with relief. At least I won't be alone in my pain.

As I looked over the rest of my schedule Beck suddenly stopped me, and pointed to a door. "This is our homeroom, Mr. Truler's."

We walked in and I squealed with delight. "Abby!" I shouted, and my best friend Abigail looked up. "Cat!"

She left her group of friends and ran over to me. "Cat! It's been so long. I barely saw you this summer. How-" She suddenly stopped, and I followed her gaze to Beck. Oh yeah, Beck's still here.

Abby and I met in 7th grade. Beck wasn't in my homeroom that year, so she never really got a chance to meet him. However we all were able to get into the same homeroom in 8th grade, and as soon as she saw him she was obsessed with him. Or at least that's how she described it, but I never really noticed. She asked me to hook her up with him, so I did. Beck said he never really liked her, but he agreed anyways. They went out, and that same night Beck came over. I asked him how it went as I got a movie ready, but all he said was that it didn't work out. Ever since that night the two have been sort of awkward around each other. I have no clue why though.

"Oh! You remember Beck, right Abby?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah." She said, still staring at him. "Hi Beck."

Beck did this thing he normally does when he doesn't feel like talking. He just nodded and simply looked away. I smiled, ignoring his gesture. He's probably still just sleepy. "Beck, let's find a seat."

"Oh, you should sit next to me Cat." Abby said, pointing to her seat in the 3rd row.

"Okay!" I said, happily agreeing. I sat in the seat next to her and Beck sat in the seat next to me. I smiled at them both, even though neither of them looked like they were going to smile back anytime soon.

After the suffering of Algebra I found myself in gym class. We were all given our gym uniforms that we would keep in our gym lockers, then sent to the locker rooms to change. After we all were changed we headed back up to the soccer field.

I looked around my group for any familiar faces. I saw a few I knew from junior high, some from middle school, but I didn't know them all that well. I tried to find Beck, but strangely he wasn't in the crowd. However, I did spot his bushy hair in another group farther down the field. Why are we separated?

Suddenly a whistle was blown, and I looked towards the coach who blew it. I love whistles. They make such funny noises, and its so fun to scare people with them.

"Okay, listen up. Were going to start off the year with a nice friendly game of soccer. Notice how I said friendly. I do not want any black eyes or bruises after this game is over. So everyone get a pair of shin guards, and head into the field." The coach shouted at the two teams, finishing with another whistle blow. I ran over and picked up two shin guards. There must have been a class before us, because they were already sweaty. I slowly put them on, throwing up in my mind about wearing some stranger's sweat. Gross.

There goes the whistle again. We assigned the places, and I got goalie. I agreed to go along with it, since it can't be that bad. Goalies don't do much anyways.

The game started, and I noticed Beck was the forward center for the other team. The ball dropped and it was kicked, onto this side of the field. Someone kicked it back to the other side, but Beck kicked it once again over here. I twirled my hair around my finger, looking all around me. This is such a pretty school. Even the sports fields are very classy. I love it here so much, I wonder if-

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling "Hey, Goalie!" I turned just in time for a redheaded kid to kick the ball my way. It must have been coming a billion miles per second, and all I could do was squeal and cringe, trying to hide my face. I felt it bounce against my stomach, and I looked down to see it right in front of me. The coach was shouting something, and she was making a motion to pick something off of the ground. I grabbed the ball, and looked at her for approval. She nodded, so I guessed I did the right thing.

Did we win?

Then I heard the crowd shouting "Kick it!" I looked at Beck for assistance out of habit. He was making a motion of putting it on the ground and kicking, so that's what I did. I placed the ball in front of me and kicked it. The ball went across the field and another teammate, or at least I think it was my teammate, kicked it into the goal. Everyone shouted, and someone gave me a high five.

Oh, so now we won. Got it.

I looked over at Beck, who was smiling at me and shaking his head. I knew that look he was making. It was the I-can't-believe-you-did-that look. I giggled, and waved at him. "Hey Beck!"

When lunch time came around I found Abby standing in line, talking to a group of friends. "Hi Abby!" I said, coming up behind her.

"Hey Cat! She said, turning around to face me. "Nice job with soccer today. I didn't know you were the sporty type."

She was in my gym class? I didn't even notice her. She must have been on the other team. "Thanks." I said, and grabbed a soft taco from one of the nearby lines.

"So do you wanna come eat lunch with us?" She asked as we walked over to the drinks. I grabbed a lemonade and she grabbed a water.

"Sure. Can Beck sit with us too?" Speaking of which, where is Beck? I haven't seen him since gym, since we were split up again in classes.

She looked worried, but she agreed. "Sure." We went to pay for our lunch and that's when I spotted Beck. I told him where to sit, and although he looked worried too, he agreed as well. I thanked him and skipped over to the table.

"Okay guys, this is Cat." Abby said to her friends. "Cat, this is Nicole, Rachel, Devin, and Paige." All of her friends said hi to me, and I waved back at all of them. Beck came and sat beside me then, and Abby introduced Beck to her friends as well.

The only guy besides Beck, Devin, reached across the circular table to shake hands with Beck. "Hey, I'm Devin. Nice soccer skills out there. You too, Cat." I smiled, though I don't know why everyone keeps saying that. What'd I do? But Beck was pretty awesome. He was so fast, I barely was able to keep my eyes on him.

"Thanks." Beck said, shaking his hand. I noticed Paige and Nicole were staring at Beck, and I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at him too. Is something on his face? That happens sometimes with Beck. Its really funny. But when I looked I didn't see anything. So why are they staring at him?

"So are you guys thinking of joining the soccer team this year?" Devin asked, and Rachel looked up at us. "Oh yeah, you guys totally should. Devin and I were on our Junior High team. Its a ton of fun."

"I think we might just give that a try." Beck said, and I was too busy drinking lemonade to pay attention, so I just nodded.

The rest of the day was filled with boring classes, except for the last class of the day, Art. We started off by sketching a picture of a tree. Paige and Devin were in that class with me, so we all sat beside each other. We kept making jokes about what kinds of trees we were making, and none of ours looked anything like the picture. Devin named his tree a 'Bunnytail Tree' because the leaves looked like a bunny tail. Paige named hers the 'Pumpkin Tree' Because the branches made the shape of a pumpkin, and I named mine the 'Giggly Tree' because it was so screwed up since I kept laughing at Devin and Paige's trees.

As I cleaned up my work area Devin came and up and started helping me. "Thanks!" I said, picking up a few pencils.

"Anytime." He said, and we walked over to the cabinet to put everything away. "So you and Beck seem pretty close."

"Yup! He's my best friend. I've known him my whole life." I said, returning back to the table and grabbing my books as the class was dismissed.

"Oh, so you're just friends then?" He asked, and I nodded. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering. Hey, Rachel is having a back-to-school party this Friday, and I wanted to invite you and Beck."

"I'd love to go!" I said. Even though I got invited to a lot of parties in Junior High, I never went to any because parties aren't really Beck's thing. But for some reason I was really excited to go to this one. I'm sure he'll say yes.

"Great! The party starts at 7. I'll make sure to have Abby tell you the address and all later."

"Kk!" I said, and then we headed separate ways to head to our lockers we got assigned to in homeroom. I put in my combination and opened it, grabbing my satchel and stuffing it with books. Even on the first day of school I have math and ancient history homework. Luckily Beck is in my ancient history class though, so he can help me with that.

I headed outside and looked around for Beck. Once I spotted him I waved, and he looked up, waving back. Then he started to walk over as my dad pulled up.

We got in the car, and I couldn't help from smiling. My dad looked back to make sure we were in and started to drive. "Where's Sammy?" I asked.

"He got a ride with some friends. So how was your first day?" My dad asked.

"Okay." Beck said. He's never been too excited when it comes to school. But I love it.

"Amazing!" I squealed, making my dad laugh and Beck shake his head.

But I could tell Beck knew it too. Our next 4 years here are gonna rock.


	3. Chapter Three

_Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me_

Chapter Three.

**_Note: So you all seem pretty on-board with this starting over, which I'm really happy about. I think this is going much better than how it was going before. Im so sorry for not getting chapters out faster, but lately I've been really busy. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can though, so hopefully in the next week. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for reading.(:_**

* * *

><p>"A party?" Beck asked the next morning while we drove to school. I could already see the look of disgust on his face.<p>

"Yeah! It's at Rachel's house. Come on, please go with me? It'll be so much fun!"

"Then why don't you go by yourself?" He asked.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you." I said, pleading with him. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I gave him the doggy eyes, and he sighed, looking away.

"Fine. But if there's any booze there, were out." He said.

"What's booze?" I asked, crinkling my nose.

"Alcohol."

"Ohh." I said, smiling. "You got it! Daddy, is it okay?" I asked, looking over at my dad in the front seat.

"Well as long as Beck's watching you, yeah its fine."

"Yay! Thanks guys!" I said, wishing it were Friday already.

When we entered the school I noticed something I must have missed yesterday. "Beck, look!" I took his hand and ran over to a bulletin board. On it were tons of papers with sign up sheets for different clubs.

"Look! Drama club! Let's join Beck!" I said. Beck and I have loved to act out scripts of old plays ever since we could toddle. We even did Romeo and Juliet once, me being Juliet and my teddy bear being Romeo. Beck was my horse.

"Hm.." He said, and he actually looked doubtful. I thought he loved drama? "I'll join. But only if you join soccer."

"Soccer?" I asked, looking at him like he's crazy. "I hate sports."

"That's not true, you love dance. And besides, you were pretty good yesterday."

"Hmm.." I looked at the soccer sheet. I didn't even have a clue what on earth I was doing in gym yesterday. But if it means Beck joins drama club, how hard can it be? "Deal."

The rest of the week went by quickly. Beck took time after school to teach me the basics of soccer, and it turns out its actually kind of fun. He's trying to train me because we have soccer tryouts Saturday, and I won't make it in without his help. During the training I fell on my face a lot, I kicked Beck in the knee 3 times, and I fell on my butt more times than I can count. Devin and Rachel came by one day and we had a two-on-two game, boys vs. girls. The girls won, which I was super happy about. Rachel is actually really good at soccer.

Before I knew it it was Friday night and I was in my room getting ready for Rachel's party. Beck walked in and I looked over at what he was wearing. Shorts and a plain white V-neck.

"Beck, where are you swim trunks?" I asked him. "Its a pool party, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't really planning on swimming though." He said.

"What? Not going swimming at a pool party? It that even legal? I asked, my eyes wide with wonder. He laughed a little, but I didn't get it.

"I figured you'd say something like that, so I'm going to go change into them now." He held up a pair of swim trunks and left the room. I looked at myself in my pink mirror and examined myself. I was wearing a tan sundress with light brown flowers, and my hair was in a messy bun at the top of my head. I put my sunglasses in my satchel and wrapped it around my shoulder while getting my flip flops on. By the time Beck got back I was ready to go.

We arrived at the party around 7:09. There were way more people there than I was expecting, but then again Rachel does seem like the popular type. She had a huge in-ground pool with a small fountain and a volleyball net to the side. She also had a little deck looking out over the backyard, which looked full of teenagers.

"Cat! Beck!" I heard a familiar voice call out from the crowd. I turned to see Devin and Abby coming our way, a cup of punch in both their hands.

"Hi!" I said, turning around and facing them. Abby handed Beck a cup while Devin handed me one.

"Did you guys just get here?" Abby asked us.

"Yeah." Beck said while I nodded, taking a sip from my cup.

"You guys should get in the pool! We're about to play water volleyball." Devin said, and even though I hate volleyball, that sounded really fun.

"That sounds amazing!" I said, jumping slightly. I looked over at Beck. "Wanna play?"

"I thought you hated volleyball." He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah but I still wanna play!" I said, looking back at Devin and Abby.

"Okay, then lets do it!" Devin said, and we all headed to a table to set our drinks down. I took off my dress and flip flops and set my satchel down while everyone else took off their clothes too, revealing bikinis and swim trunks.

We all headed to the pool and Devin was the first to dive in, making me squeal from the water.

"It's so cold!" I said, giggling.

"Come on in!" Devin said, and before we could reply Beck was doing a cannonball right in front of us, resulting in us soaked with water.

"Beck!" I squealed.

"Come on, just get in. Are you scared?" Beck said, coming to the side and looking at me.

"Its so cold though!" I said.

"Well its warmer in here. Besides, isn't it, like, illegal to not swim at a pool party?" He said, and then he took my hand and pulled me under.

I didn't have time to scream before I was underwater, and then being pulled back up by Beck. He pulled me to the surface while holding onto both my hands, and I couldn't help from giggle when I saw that smirk on his face.

"You jerk!" I said while giggling, hitting his chest lightly. He laughed, and then I heard a second splash as Abby came into the pool.

"Okay, so what are the teams?" She asked. She must not have gone underwater because her hair was still dry, while mine was soaked.

"I call Beck!" I said, raising my hand that was still holding onto Beck's.

"Nah, that's no fun. Beck and you have known each other forever, and so have Abby and I. So lets mix it up a bit. Cat and me, Beck and Abby."

"Okay!" Abby said. It looked like she was blushing a bit. Is it hot out here? I looked up towards the sun, squinting. Nah, I don't think so..

We got into our teams, Devin and I on the left and Beck and Abby on the right. Abby server the volleyball over and Devin hit it back. I watched as Beck hit it gently into the air, a look of boredom on his face. How is he so good at sports and yet he doesn't even look happy? I twirled my red hair around my finger, completely off in space when the volleyball comes my way.

"Cat, get it!" Devin shouted, and I barely had time to react before it was right in front of me. My instincts told me to get it away, so I smacked it with my hands to avoid it hitting me in the face. It went across the net and touched the water on the other side.

"I did it!" I shouted, giggling and turning around to Devin. He gave me a side hug while I kept laughing. I can't believe I actually did it.

After the volleyball tournament was over, in which Beck and Abby ending up winning, we got out of the pool and headed for the upstairs deck. Everyone was in the pool now or hanging near it, so the deck was completely deserted. I grabbed a carrot from a nearby vegetable platter and bit down on it, still smiling.

Devin came up and sat on the deck's railing beside me. "So how do you feel about your soccer tryouts tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I won't fall on my butt! Beck and I have been practicing that." I said, totally serious. Devin laughed, and I just smiled, wondering what was so funny.

As Devin talked more about soccer I looked across the deck at Beck, who was looking out towards the pool. It looked as if Abby was trying to talk to him, but he wasn't listening. Typical Beck. If he just got to know her then I'm sure they could be great friends.

"Hey, I have an idea." I said, turning towards Devin.

"And that is?" He asked.

I smiled, looking back at Beck and Abby.

After the party was over, which ended up being around 10-ish, I put my plan into action. Devin and I left Beck and Abby while they were getting changed, and we headed for his car. The plan was that I would get a ride home from Devin, who was Abby's ride, so that Beck will have to take Abby home. As we were in the car driving home Beck texted me. 'Where are you?'

I laughed, and texted him back. 'Got a ride home from Devin's brother. See u later, and have fun w/Abby! :)'

When I got home I was alone, since Sammy was most likely out with his weird friends. I had already told my dad my plan, so he knew to pick up Abby and Beck. I sat on my bed while flipping through a magazine in my pajamas, waiting for him to get home so I could tell him goodnight. However, when I did hear the door open, there were two pairs of footsteps, one of them racing towards my room.

"What on earth was that?" Beck shouted, staring at me on my bed. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with fear. Beck's never shouted at me before.

"What?"

"You totally ditched me back there and left me to offer _her_ a ride home because she had no other ride."

"Yeah, that was the plan! I thought of it myself!"

"Well it was a pretty stupid plan." He sneered, and I felt my lip quivering.

"I.. I just wanted you two to be friends." I said on the verge of tears.

Beck looked at me, looked down, sighed, and came over to sit on my bed. "Sorry. I was just scared that something might have happened to you."

"Well I'm fine." I said, my eyes softening by his change in attitude and my tears becoming lighter. "S..so how did it go?"

He chuckled slightly, and I felt the real Beck coming back. "Honestly, it was a nightmare. She tried to talk to me, but nothing she says is interesting. She just talks about soccer and gossip. Thanks for trying, but I don't think we could ever be friends."

"But.. I just wanted you to have more friends. You don't really talk to anyone but me."

He laughed again, this time longer. Then he patted my head, and I smiled. "You have enough personality, I don't think I could handle much more." Then he got up, we said goodnight, and he was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

_ Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me_

Chapter Four.

_**Note: **_**This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but I'm pretty proud of myself for getting it up this quickly. I have some more spare time, so I'm going to work on the next chapter as well, so hopefully that one will be on soon too. **

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers!:** _**fallspring99, coogle100, MariaLuvsYew, Soulful Ariana**_** (**Thanks! I get a lot of my writing techniques from books I've read, so that's what I strive for. :)_**) and of course all the reviewers from chapter 2 as well! **_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in a circle Saturday morning with 32 other girls hoping to make the soccer tryouts. I looked nervously up at Beck and Devin, who were in the bleachers waiting for their tryouts, which were right after mine. Beck gave me a thumbs up, and I couldn't help from smiling. I looked back at the crowd, wondering how good of a chance I really had. I spotted Rachel in the crowd, who looked like she was ready to crush anyone in her path to victory. She will definitely make it in.<p>

Suddenly a whistle was blown, and I snapped my attention to the soccer coach, Mrs. Ebet. "Okay girls, to test your sense of direction and your physical condition we will be starting off with some running drills. First off, heel kicks. For those of you who don't know how to do heel kicks, you basically hold your hands out and kick backwards until you touch them." Mrs. Ebet demonstrated the heel kicks, and I frantically looked back up at Beck. I didn't know we'd do something like this..

I heard a whistle again, and everyone got into a single line. I got to the end of the line, me being one of the shortest there. Another whistle, and everyone started to do heel kicks. _Okay Cat, its just like dancing. Sort of. Pretend this is a new dance move your learning._ Yeah, that helps. I started to follow the pattern of everyone else while the coach came around and watched us. _Hey, this is kind of fun. I get to bounce up and down a lot, and I love bouncing!_

After a while the whistle was blown again and everyone stopped, so I did too. I looked back around at Beck and Devin for confirmation, and while Devin shouted 'Woo' into the air Beck just gave me another thumbs up. I giggled, feeling a bit better.

After some more running drills we started dribbling.

"Okay, so this is what you do." Mrs. Ebet shouted. "You take your soccer ball, and you dribble it around these cones. Once you get to the end of the cones you kick the ball into the goal. For any cones knocked down or missed, you get points taken off, so keep that in mind. Got it? Rachel, your first."

Rachel stepped up to the ball as I looked curiously at the cones. I think Beck made me try this exercise. I can't remember if I was good at it or not though..

The whistle goes off yet again, and Rachel gracefully moves around the cones, not even getting close to touching a single one. Then she kicks it and it goes square into the goal. I stand there with my mouth open, staring at Rachel. She's like some kind of soccer goddess.

I'm the last one to go, since I was at the end of the line in the running drills. I step up to the ball, saying to myself over and over, _do not fall on your butt, do not fall on your butt. _I heard the whistle and kicked the ball, somehow making it past the first cone. It went a little too far to the side, and I had a little trouble getting it around the other cone. I concentrated hard though, because if I didn't make these tryouts then Beck would quit drama club, and I don't want that. So I concentrated hard and made it around the cones before kicking with all my might into the goal.

Well, even though it was with all my might, it just barely made it in. But I didn't miss, or fall on my butt! I skipped back to my place in line, smiling from ear to ear. _I did it!_

As soon as I got to school Monday morning I raced inside while clutching Beck's hand, running towards the bulletin board to see the results. When I got there, however, the results still weren't posted, causing a pout to come across my face.

"Relax Cat, it'll most likely be up later today. Besides, you were great. I'm sure you made it."

_Yeah, look who's talking._ Beck flew threw everything during his soccer tryouts with such ease. His face looked as if he were just watching a television show, and yet he scored every goal and dodged every cone.

"Thanks." I said, though I still didn't feel so sure.

After lunch was over Abby, Devin, Beck and I all left to look at the bulletin board. And pinned on it was the soccer tryout results.

"They're up!" Abby squealed. "Okay, the guys go first."

Devin and Beck stepped up and looked at the blue soccer tryout form. A few intense seconds later they were both congratulating each other and slapping each others backs.

"You guys made it?" I asked.

"Yup." Devin said. "Okay, girls turn."

They stepped away while Abby and I stepped up. "Ooh, there's my name!" Rachel squealed, and high-fived with Devin. I kept scanning the list, reading all the names. _Daniella Johnson, Rachel Carrillo, Kim Peters._ No Caterina Valentine.

"I..I didn't make it." I choked out, and Beck was suddenly beside me, his hand on my shoulder while he read the list.

"How is this even possible?" He asked, sounding upset.

"Maybe there was some kind of mistake.." Devin said, stepping closer. I looked down at the ground, unable to believe it. This means Beck is going to quit the drama club. And I won't see him anymore. No, this can't be happening.

I ran away and disappeared down the hall while Beck shouted after me.

"Mrs. Ebet." I said, standing in front of her in her office 10 minutes later.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, looking up at me for a second and then back to her laptop.

"Yes, my name is Caterina Valentine. I tried out for your soccer team."

"Oh right. Did you make it?" She asked, though it didn't sound like she really cared. I tried my best to be strong, telling myself, _this is for Beck. Beck would tell me to be strong._

"No."

"Well then." She said, standing up. "Good luck next year." She walked past me, going down the hallway.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after her.

"What is it?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I want another chance. Please, this means the world to me."

"Look, I'm sorry, but there's just no way. Even if I were to give you another shot, we have a full team. There is just no more room."

"Oh.." I said, looking down at the floor again. Mrs. Ebet walked away as I wiped away a tear, running to my locker.

I opened my locker and grabbed my satchel and homework from the first half of the day, since school wasn't over yet. Then I closed my locker and ran out the front doors, walking home.

"Cat, what happened to you?" Beck asked me later, walking into my room. "I'm starting to think this disappearing thing is-" He suddenly stopped as he looked at me. I was laying on my bed with my pajamas on, hugging my unicorn pillow pet and crying. "Cat.."

He walked over and sat down beside me, resting one hand on my back and the other one on my shoulder. After 5 minutes I sat up, my eyes still red and my cheeks still stained with tears. "Beck, I didn't make it." I said, and began to cry some more as I leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I hugged him, wetting his shirt with my tears.

"Its okay Cat. It wasn't that important anyways."

"Yes it was!" I said, suddenly sitting up and letting go of him. "I'll never get to see you now."

He laughed a little. "Cat, were neighbors. That's impossible."

"But, you will be so busy with soccer and since your quitting drama club, I wont-"

"Whoa whoa, who says I'm quitting drama club?" He asked, looking confused.

"But, you said you'd only be in drama if I was in soccer.."

"No, I said I'd sign up for drama if you signed up for soccer. Which you did, and even though you didn't make it, I think you were awesome."

"But we spent all that time practicing, and I still failed." I said, suddenly my fear of losing him turning into shame for not being as great as Beck always is. "You learn things so easily, but it takes me forever to learn them."

"That's not true. You always learn songs pretty quickly. Like yesterday, remember? We were in the car and a song came on. You said how much you liked it, and by the time it was over you were singing along, even though it was the first time you'd heard it."

"But.." I started, staring at his shirt that had a wet spot on it from my tears.

"But nothing. Just don't worry about it, okay? They were most likely just intimidated by your epic skills."

I giggled some and looked up into his eyes. "Thanks Beck." He smiled back down at me, and something strange happened. I felt a little tingle of shock in my heart, and it felt really weird. I looked down at my chest where my heart was, placing my hand there. "I think I'm getting sick." I mumbled.

"Do you want me to get you some green tea?" He asked, looking down at my hand. I smiled, looking back up at him. He knows exactly what makes me feel better. I guess that's just how it is with best friends.

"Yeah. Thanks Beck!" I said, and then he got up and left. I looked back down at my chest, the tingle in my heart getting stronger. Is this heartburn or something? Maybe I should see a doctor.


	5. Chapter Five

_Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me_

Chapter Five.

_**Note: Sorry for the long wait. I left for a week to go to a music festival, and after that I didn't really find the time to write again. I'm also sorry that this is a little short, but I really wanted to get another chapter published. I'll be working on the next chapter soon, so hopefully it won't be long until that's out! Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!**_

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers! **

* * *

><p>"Cat!" Abby said, walking into homeroom a few days later. "Cat, Mrs. Ebet needs you."<p>

I turned away from Beck, looking at Abby. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, Rachel just told me to tell you this."

"Oh." I said, completely confused. Though I wasn't as surprised that she wants me as I was that she remembers my name.

I headed down to her office and, seeing that the door was open, knocked on it softly before walking in.

Mrs. Ebet looked up at me, her eyes as cold as ever. I felt chills run down my spine. "Hello Cat. How are you?"

"Good." I said, my voice barely audible. I felt like she was going to claw my eyes out with her long fingernails.

"So listen, Cat, it turns out that one of our girls who made it on the soccer team decided to quit, since her parents are planning on moving out of state soon. Now here's the thing. I have a lot of girls who I could put in there ahead of you, and they are good. Very good. But only you came to my office to demand, or suggest, I should say, another try. So with that said, I'm giving you another shot. Your tryout is tonight at 6, don't be late."

I barely heard anything she said, and after she was done it took some time for me to soak it all in. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. If your as good as you claim, then you should be ready. See you then." And with that she got up and left her office. I stood in the same spot, trying to make sense of this. After a minute I realized how big of trouble I was in.

"Beck! Beck beck beck!" I said, running up to him at gym. By the time I got back to homeroom it had ended, and this was the only class we had together before lunch. "Beck, Mrs. Ebet said I get another tryout!"

"That's awesome Cat! Are you serious?" He asked as we started stretching with the other students.

"Mhm." I said, though I didn't feel as excited as I should have. He must have noticed my worried expression.

"Why do you look sad about it? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Well, the tryout is tonight. And I don't think I'm good enough.."

"Don't say that. Your definitely good enough. What time is it at?"

"6.." I said, trying to think if I really was good enough.

"That's plenty of time. We'll start right after school, at your house."

"Kk.." I said, smiling at him. Maybe I am good enough. Maybe I can make it!

* * *

><p>"Oof!" I said, catching the ball right at my stomach and falling on my back.<p>

"Cat! That was a perfect catch! Just.. don't fall over."

"It hurt.." I said, giving him the ball and rubbing my stomach.

"No pain, no game, right?" He asked, stretching his hand out. I took it, and nodded, though I was thinking the phrase should be 'No pain, Better Game'.

"Okay, enough catching. Lets try your dribbling. You have to be fast, and you must always keep the ball close to your feet. If you kick it too far out, its a perfect opening for someone else to steal the ball. Watch, like this." Beck placed the ball on the ground and started dribbling it, and I thought it looked easy enough. The ball was never a foot away from his feet, and when he kicked it into the goal it went strongly into the center.

"Okay!" I said, and ran over to place the ball where he did. I started to dribble it, keeping it close to my feet. I was doing it!

"You have to go faster!" I heard him call from the sidelines, so I tried to. But when I went faster I accidentally tripped over the ball, and ended up with my face in the dirt.

"Okay, so the ball was a little _too_ close to your feet." He said, and I rolled over in agony. Why was I doing this again? It was nothing but pain. He seemed to have read my thoughts, saying, "Come on Cat, you can't just give up so easily."

I got up, and started dribbling again, feeling anything but determined.

When 6 came around I was standing at the soccer field, waiting for Mrs. Ebet. She came at 6:03, and I would have normally commented that she was late, but I thought it might be better to stay quiet. Beck stood beside me, and I wanted so bad to grab his hand and run as far away from Mrs. Ebet as possible.

"Okay, Cat, let's sta-" She said, until pausing. I followed her gaze towards Beck. "Is that your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened, and I quickly started to stammer my denials before Beck cut in. "I'm her friend. May I watch?"

"Well.." She said, and just like every other girl on the planet, she seemed to smile shyly at Beck. "I normally don't allow it at closed tryouts, but I suppose so.."

"Great, thanks." He said, and headed to the bleachers. Mrs. Ebet stared at him as he left before regaining her focus on me.

"Okay Cat, lets start with catching."

Oh, goody.

* * *

><p>The tryout went a lot better than I was expecting. I didn't fall on my face or my butt, and after it was over Beck said my dribbling was very good, and a lot better than before. I felt a little confident, but there was this sagging feeling inside me that I didn't make it. Mrs. Ebet told me to come to her officer the next day to discuss if I made it or not.<p>

"You did a great job." Beck said in the car as my dad drove us home.

"Yeah, right. That's what you said about the last tryout too."

"Well you did good then too. But you did even better this time."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him before staring out the window again, wondering if that was true or not.

* * *

><p>"Cat!" Devin said the next morning, catching up to me at my locker. "How did the tryout go?"<p>

I told everyone at lunch yesterday about my tryout. They all asked to come watch, but I said it would only make me more nervous. I'm not sure why I brought Beck, but for some reason I knew it'd be weird without him there. "I'm not sure yet. I'm going over to her office now to find out if I got in or not."

"Oh. Can I go with you?" He asked as I shut my locker, books in hand.

"Sure!" I said, and we headed off.

When we got to her office, she was the same way she was every other time I entered her office. She was sitting on her black swirly chair, staring at her computer screen and madly typing away at it. "Mrs. Ebet?" I asked.

"Oh, Cat." She said, looking up at me for a moment before looking back at her screen. She continued to madly type for another 30 seconds while we just stood there before stopping and looking at us again. "So I'm guessing your here to find out if you made it or not."

"Yes." I said, looking at the floor. Something about her made me so nervous.

"Well, your tryout yesterday was a lot better than your first one." She said, studying a piece of paper. I felt my stomach flutter with hope.

"Really?" I squealed, smiling. She just simply nodded, looking up with me. I looked back at the floor.

"Cat, I've decided to let you in." She said, and I suddenly looked back at her.

"Really? Oh my god, tha-"

"However.." She said, cutting me off. I shut my mouth. "If you mess up at all, your out. So you better spend a lot of time practicing outside of practice."

"Yes, I will. Thank you so-"

"Yes, whatever. You may go now."

I nodded, and walked away, a huge smile on my face.

"Wow.. she's uh.. strict." Devin said, walking beside me.

"Yeah. But I got in!" I said, turning towards him. "I did it!"

"I knew you could. You're amazing at sports."

"No I'm not. Which is why I'm so happy I got in!" I said, and suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugged me back before I let go, skipping away. "See you at lunch!"

When lunch time came around I told everyone the good news, and they all seemed thrilled. Well, Rachel did, since the others aren't really into sports, and I already told Abby and Beck in homeroom.

Once I got home I slid off my backpack and fell onto my bed, still smiling.

Drama club meetings start tomorrow, I made it into the soccer team, and I already have a group of friends.

High school is so amazing.


	6. Chapter Six

_Something, Nothing and Everything to Me_

Chapter Six.

_**Note: A new chapter? This quickly? Yep! I'm strangely in the mood to write a lot, and this chapter wasn't that hard to write. So enjoy, and remember to review if you liked it!**_

* * *

><p>After school the next day Beck and I headed off to the music room for Drama Club.<p>

We walked into the room, which was filled with about 30 other students. It looked like mostly freshman though, with few seniors. I looked around and noticed a lot of girls staring at Beck, who didn't seem to notice. Why is everyone always looking at him? Maybe it's because there aren't many guys here.

"Okay everyone, welcome to Drama Club!" The female teacher said as we took our seats. "My name is Miss Daniels, and this year we will be doing something _very_ exciting!"

Everyone looked around at each other, most likely thinking the same thing. _It sounds like she's teaching a kindergarten class_.

"This year, we are going to be performing a play called Teen Angel. Some of you may know it?"

I smiled, looking over at Beck. We knew this play, and although we've never performed it, we loved it.

"We will be holding auditions for the roles in a week, so get ready! There are 5 female roles and 2 male roles, as well as extras of course. I will now pass out the audition papers, so decide who you would like to audition for and get started!"

I picked up my audition script and flipped through the names. I already knew all the characters by heart. Peggy is a teen who has found herself on a mission after her death. Gabriella is her guide upon the stairway to heaven. Alice is a manager of a 50's diner. Kate is a shy teen who is in love with Rick. Rick is a teen who lost his girlfriend in a car accident. David is a mysterious man who offers to help Peggy in her mission.

"I do David and you do Peggy?" Beck whispered from beside me. He hasn't even picked up his paper yet. I nodded in agreement, already so excited to audition.

We spent the next week auditioning for the play. Everyday after school he'd come to my house or I'd go to his RV and we would rehearse our lines over and over again. By the time the auditions came we knew them by heart.

"Okay, next up, Beck Oliver." Miss Daniels said in her seat in the auditorium. I watched as Beck walked onto stage, a serious look on his face. This is what he loves more than anything else; acting. I couldn't wait to watch him perform.

"I'll be auditioning for the role of David." He said. Peggy starts the audition, so Miss Daniels filled in for her.

"He looks so sad though." She said.

"That's because he lost someone recently." Beck said, sounding like a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear. I looked around. All the girls were on the edge of their seats, looking at him intensely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm David. I'm here to.. guide you."

"You were sent to help me?"

"You could say that. These missions can be hard, especially when you are new. A helping hand is often appreciated."

They finished the rest of the scene, and when he finished with "This will be an easy one." all the girls in the room squealed silently.

"Thank you so much Beck. That was wonderful. You may go now. Next up is.."

They went through the names alphabetically by last name, which unfortunately made me go last. "Cat Valentine is last."

I stood up and walked towards the stage. "I'll be auditioning for the role of Peggy." I said, feeling a little shy and nervous. It's different when it's just Beck and I. Now I have a whole group of people watching me.

"Where am I?" I started. Miss Daniels was filling in for the role of Gabriella in this scene.

"You're climbing the stairway to heaven."

"You mean that.."

"You've crossed over.."

"I'm dead?" I squeaked, trying to sound more confident. But I'm so nervous..

"You could say that."

"But what happened? I don't remember.. anything."

We finished the rest of that scene before she told me I could go. The roles would be posted in a few days, and I couldn't wait one second more.

"Beck! Let's go check the bulletin board!" I said 2 days later, walking into school.

"Cat, calm down. They will be up soon enough."

"But I can't wait! What if I didn't make it? What if.. what if I'm an extra!"

"Cat, you know that play better than anyone. You were great, and better than any other Peggy audition. So relax, okay?"

I nodded, and we headed to homeroom.

3 days later when we walked in we noticed the results were finally up.

"They're up!" I squealed, running over. Before I could look, Beck closed my eyes with his hands. "What are you doing? Beck.."

"Hey! I got David!" He said, letting go of me. I looked at the list.

"Peggy... Samantha Bowers." I said, feeling my heart drop. I knew it. I got the role of an extra..

"Wait, Cat, look." Beck said. He pointed to another name. "Kate... Cat Valentine."

"Kate?" I asked, suddenly confused. "But.. I auditioned for Peggy. And Kate? But.."

"Does it matter? You got an important role!"

"Yeah, but.. that means I can't be the biggest role. And that means that.. I have to be in love with Rick. And you have to be in love with.. Samantha Bowers."

"No, I have to be in love with Peggy. It's just a play. Come on, let's go to homeroom."

"Kay.." I said, not sure if I should be happy or not.

After school I walked to the music room. Miss Daniels was at her desk. I knocked on the door.

"Ah, Cat Valentine, the fiery red hair girl. Come in, come in." I walked in, sitting across from her at a desk. "How's our new Kate?"

"Confused." I said, looking up at her. "Why did I get the role of Kate?"

"When you auditioned, there was something inside of me that said, she IS Kate! It was only destiny. Besides, it suits your personality so well."

"But.."

"Cat, you will make an excellent Kate. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I nodded, getting up and leaving.

Once I got home I changed into sport shorts and a tank top, wrapping my hair in a bun and tying a bandana around my head. Then I got the soccer ball, and headed to my backyard where Beck was waiting.

"Okay, so we gotta start practicing your dribbling more. You gotta keep your eyes straight. Let your feet feel where the ball is, not your eyes. Your eyes need to be loo-"

"Beck, who got the role of Rick?" I asked suddenly. I just thought of it now. I never looked to see who the guy was that would be playing my crush.

"Some guy named Richard Lowings. Anyways, you have to keep your eyes straight, keeping an eye on the field as well as the other.."

The next day at school I looked at the bulletin board. Hm, so Beck was right. Richard Lowings. I wonder who that even is. I've never..

"Excuse me." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see a guy with thick bushy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes look at me. "You're Cat Valentine, right? Well, I'm Richard Lowings. I thought that I should meet the girl with a crush on me after all." He said, smiling a smile with perfect white teeth. I smiled back.

"Correction." Beck said from beside me. I had forgotten he was there. "Kate has a crush on Rick."

"Well, then it's nice to meet you Kate." Henry said, still looking at me.

"How do you know my name? Cat."

"I remember you from the audition. You know, even though you auditioned for Peggy, I just knew you were going to be perfect for Kate. And let me just say I'm happy that it turned out this way."

"Cat, we better get to homeroom." I heard Beck again from beside me, sounding impatient.

"Wait, Cat. I was hoping that we could get together some time after school and rehearse our lines."

"Sure! Sounds great. Bye!" I said as Beck dragged me away. "What's wrong Beck?"

"Well were going to be late. Sorry, but I don't want to get into trouble because you were too busy flirting."

"Flirting? But I was.." I said, but before I could finish I was pulled into homeroom.

I spotted Richard again at lunch. Now that I've seen him it's pretty easy to spot him anywhere. His bushy hair and bright blue eyes is pretty hard to miss. He spotted me too, and I waved as he came over.

"Hey Cat." He said, walking up to me. "Hey Beck."

Beck nodded, and walked past me towards our table. I ignored him, figuring he was just hungry. "Hi Richard!"

"So about rehearsing.."

"Oh yeah! Here's my phone number." I said, handing him a slip of paper. I had written it earlier during homeroom.

"Great, thanks. I'll text you later then and we can hook up, okay?"

"Kay kay!" I said, and then headed to the lunch table, sitting beside Beck.

"Oh, so you decided to join us after all?" He asked, sounding nothing like himself. It was weird.

"Yeah, of course silly! Where else would I eat lunch?"

Beck stayed silent, and the whole table seemed to go quiet as well. That is, until Devin spoke up.

"Hey, Cat. How's the soccer practices going?"

"Great!" I said, taking a bite of my salad.

"Awesome! So you pumped for practice tonight?"

"Yeah, totally! Beck's been helping me out all week."

"That's great. Can't wait to see how well you've come along."

"Yup! I'm practically a pro now!" I said with a giggle. I saw Beck smile a little, and I giggled some more.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Something, Nothing and Everything to Me_

Chapter Seven.

_**Note: Thanks for all the support! I'm glad you guys have liked the story so far. It's a lot of fun to write! And I can't promise these daily updates will continue, but let's hope it does! Enjoy reading!**_

_**Thanks so much to all the reviewers:**_** Digidestend Angel and Izzy, KenzieMac, CourtsxBatFan, Titanlvr4evr, and CupcakePeaceLove **(I love your picture by the way! Danbo rocks :D)**.**

* * *

><p>I broke down crying, ketchup all over my shirt and hair. Richard came into the room, looking worried.<p>

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, walking up to me and trying to clean the ketchup out of my hair.

"Nothing." I said between my whimpers.

"I could see Heather and her friends messing up the place from my car. Did they hurt you?"

"No." I said, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand and hiding my face.

"I'll help you clean up!" He said, starting to pick up straws and napkins that were thrown onto the floor.

"No, its okay." I said, grabbing his arm and making him stand up.

"Do you want to call the police? I'm a witness."

"No, no we can't. Heather's parents will really let us have it if we do that."

"I'm not afraid of her parents." Richard said, looking into my eyes. I heard Beck cough from the side, causing me to look over at him.

"Beck.."

"I think it's our turn to practice now." Beck said, motioning towards Samantha sitting beside him. Samantha is a beautiful blonde who's in 11th grade, and she seems to be all over Beck.

"But we aren't done with our scene yet." Richard said.

"Beck, this is why I told you to practice in your RV. We don't have any lines together anyways, so why are you here?"

"Because.. because you and Samantha have lines together."

"But why can't we do that ano-"

"Guys, calm down." Samantha said. "Beck, what's wrong? Just let them finish their scene."

Everyone looked at Beck, who looked at a loss for words. What is his problem?

"Alright, fine. You two can meet up another day and work on this, because Samantha and I are going to my RV." Beck said, taking her hand and leaving suddenly, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow. He's uh.." Richard started, but couldn't seem to finish.

"He's never been like this before. I don't know why, but lately he only acts like this around you."

"Maybe he's jealous." Richard said, smiling and turning back to me.

"Jealous of what? He got the better role than me, and he-"

"Not with the roles. I think he's jealous of me."

"Why would he be jealous of you?" I asked, confused. Richard is a year older than us, and he doesn't even have that many lines in the play.

"Because I get to be your love interest in the play instead of him." Richard said, grabbing his bottle of water.

"What does that matter?" I asked, heading to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I think my dad left some Chinese from yesterday.."

"Cat, do you seriously not see it?" He asked. I turned around, the Chinese in my hand.

"See what? I found it, see it's right here in my hand." I held up the take out box to show him.

Richard shook his head, a smile on his lips. I didn't get it, but I ignored it and started to heat up the Chinese food.

* * *

><p>"Cat!" I heard Beck shout as he came in the next morning. "Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday.."<p>

"What happened yesterday?" I asked, pouring myself some green tea. Did I do something wrong and upset him? I don't really remember..

"Well, for coming over even though I wasn't needed, and then interrupting your practicing. I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah!" I said with a giggle, remembering now. "What was that about?"

He looked away, and I stared at him as I drank my green tea.

"Well, I'm not sure. There's something wrong with that Richard guy. I think he's been hitting on you."

"Hitting on me? Like, flirting?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I think he likes you, and I don't know. Guess I'm a little protective. Don't want you getting hurt or anything."

"Why would I be hurt? Oh, is that why they call it a crush?" I asked, suddenly very worried. What if I actually get crushed or something..

"Cat.." Beck said, laughing. "No. I just.. forget it. Richard is great, and you should.. do what you wanna do."

"Well, I really wanna do a great job on the play!" I said, putting my cup in the sink. Beck laughed as we headed to the car.

The next few weeks went by with a sort of routine. We went to school, did school stuff, after school we rehearsed with the drama club, then we went home, and when we weren't at soccer practices we were practicing our script. On weekends I go to dance class, and when I'm not in dance class I'm helping out the other younger classes.

I've always loved being busy. It makes me feel important, so always having something to do is like a dream to me. It did, however, make me sort of tired at times. Since I'm always busy I don't have time to study or do homework until at the very least 10 pm, so I sometimes am up until 3 in the morning.

"Cat?" I heard Devin say from across the lunch table one day. "Are you okay?"

"Mm, yeah." I said, smiling at him. Or trying to smile at least.

"Uh.. you sure? Because you have really big circles under your eyes." Paige said, and suddenly everyone was staring at me, nodding in agreement. Well, except for Beck, though he was looking at me weird too.

"Cat, have you been getting much sleep lately?" Devin asked, still going on about it.

"Yeah, I get tons of sleep. Why do you ask?"

"Well to start off, you keep closing your eyes. Also, when you talk you sound like you're drifting off to sleep."

"It's just my.. new medication. It makes me tired."

"Medication? For what?"

"For.. soccer skills. That's it. The medicine makes me better at soccer. Anyways, I gotta go, see ya!" I got up and raced out the door to my locker. Opening it up I picked up my mirror and looked at it. Wow, I really do have dark circles under my eyes. Have they always been there? Huh, I could have sworn..

"Cat?" I heard someone call my name, but I didn't hide. It was only Beck.

"Cat, tell me what's up." He said.

"What do you mean? I told you it's my-"

"Cat, seriously? Soccer medicine? You may not be the smartest person but you can come up with something better than that."

"Oh, so you came over here to call me dumb?" I asked, suddenly outraged. Why is everyone so worried about this? It's just sleep.

"Cat, listen. You need to get more sleep."

"I get plenty of sleep. I go to bed at 10 every night." I lied.

"Oh yeah? So why is it that last night I looked outside around 2 in the morning and saw your lights still on?"

"Wha.. what were you doing up at 2 in the morning?"

"I was thirsty. I think the better question though is what were _you_ doing up at 2 in the morning?"

"Beck, it's not a problem, I swear. Just don't worry about it, kay?"

With that said I slammed my locker closed and headed to my next class.

As the days went on it only got worse. The homework was never ending and I felt like passing out at any moment. I've started to skip lunch because all we do there is discuss how much sleep matters.

But if this isn't bad enough, even Richard started in on it. He came over again one day to practice our lines, and as soon as we started he began questioning me.

"Cat, have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked, looking at me.

"Oh my god! Why is everyone always asking me that! I'm fine, I swear! So what I've been staying up a little late to do homework. It's not like I'm damaging anyone for it."

"Cat, sleep is very important."

"But so is the play! And soccer! And dance on the weekends, and I just don't have time for sleep!" I cried out.

"Cat.."

"If you're just going to sit here and lecture me then leave. I need to work on shooting goals anyways."

"Cat, listen very carefully to me."

"Just go!" I screamed at him before running up to my room and slamming the door.

It was a few weeks later when the worst of it happened.

I was with the drama club after school helping to build the set. We started off by making the staircase that leads up to heaven, the one that is shown in the first scene. I was painting the side of the staircase when Bethany came up to me. Bethany is playing the role of Heather in the play, and although she is supposed to hate me and make fun of me we actually became pretty good friends.

"Cat, are you okay?" I heard her ask, just like everyone else on this whole entire planet.

"What would make you think anything is wrong?" I mumbled, trying to concentrate on my painting.

"Well, you've been painting the same spot for the past half an hour."

I blinked a few times, trying to look at the staircase. Oh yeah, I have. I got up, about to yell at her, when I suddenly felt really dizzy. Beck came over to see what was wrong.

"Beck, you.." I started, but before I could finish the entire world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the nurse's office. I blinked a few times before realizing I was soaking wet.<p>

"What.. what happened?" I asked, running my fingers through my wet hair. I noticed Beck standing in front of me, no nurse in sight.

"You fainted. Cat, what you're doing is insane, and dangerous, and.."

"I'm fine Beck, really. Why am I wet?"

"Oh really, you're fine? So why have you been failing every test lately and fainting when you stand up? Cat, sleep deprivation can lead to depression, and.."

"Beck, I told you, I'm _fine_."

"Really? Because when I tried to wake you up after you fainted, you wouldn't even budge. We both know how much of a light sleeper you are. And yet I had to pour ice cold water on you to wake you up. _5 times_."

This made me shut my mouth. But.. but I'm such a light sleeper..

"Cat, please listen to me. Don't get upset, but.. you're off the play. For now."

"Off the.." I started, heat rising to my cheeks. This is _not_ happening. "You can't kick me off the play!"

"No, I can't. But Miss Daniels can. And she agrees with me. Cat, you won't be missing much either. We are only working on the set for now, and we both know you know the entire script by heart." Beck stopped, taking a deep breath. "Please Cat. Don't be upset. Just take this time off to get some sleep."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. There is no way I'm off the play. I can't let that happen!

I raced out of the nurse's office, towards the auditorium. I ran up to Miss Daniels, who was busy discussing the lighting.

"Miss Daniels! Miss Daniels, please. You cannot kick me out of the play!" I said, panting.

"Cat, you're soaking wet! And don't worry about it dear, its only temporary. Relax, and get some sleep. You need it."

"But.."

"No buts Cat. Now go home and sleep. I'll see you when you're better."

I shook my head, unable to believe it. It can't be true. But the play.. I have to help!

And before I could think anymore about it, the world was black once again.


	8. I'M BAACK!

**WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!**

It's been 2 YEARS (2 years!) since I last wrote for fanfiction, and right now, I'm going to tell everyone why, and also about my plans for the future!

So, where shall I begin. Well, first of all, thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories, and especially to those who left me amazing reviews, because those are what kept me going. Honestly, I'm surprised anyone could even read those things with how bad I was with grammar and spelling back then (Especially that your and you're thing I hadn't quite learned about yet). I've learned a lot in the past two years though, and I really miss writing. So, I was reading some old reviews today, and I thought, why not just start doing it again? What's holding me back? Nothing, that's what! I do hope there are some people who actually stuck around for these two years though, or else I'm getting all hyped up for nothing.

Alright, now, the reason why I left. I will tell you this reason, but you have to promise not to send me death threats or anything, kay? Welp, here goes nothing. Quite honestly, I grew out of the Victorious fandom. To me the episodes just seemed to get cheesier and cheesier as time went on, to the point where it was almost painful to watch. I know I probably just offended like a billion people, but hey, it's what happened. I stopped watching Victorious I believe after the Christmas episode where Tori, Jade, and Cat all danced and sang to Andre's song in order for him to get an A. I don't really have any interest in catching up either. Now, even though I didn't like Victorious much before it got canceled, I still really enjoyed the first season, and the second season wasn't bad either. I really did love most of the characters, and I still do. So, that is why I'm continuing!

My favorite thing to do, is to take the characters and place them in a completely new environment for me to work off of. That's one of the reasons I stopped writing for _Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me. _While it was in a new environment (Beck and Cat not going to Hollywood Arts and instead going to a normal high school), somehow it still was too connected to the normal storyline of Victorious. I believe, where I left off, I was planning on Cat deciding between going to Hollywood Arts or staying at the public school. So, anyways, with that said I want to write a new story, and I want it to be completely new! I have a few small ideas in mind, but I wanna hear what you guys have to say. First of all, I want to know if anyone would even read a new story! And second, if you have anything you want me to write about, definitely let me know and I'll take them all into consideration. HOWEVER, I'm still only planning to write about Cat and Beck. They're my favorite couple ever in the entire universe, and the other couples just don't excite me as much. I will do some minor couples in the Cat/Beck stories, but they won't be the main focus.

I won't be able to update every day, like what I tried (and failed) to do for my previous stories. I will definitely try to update at least twice a week, but if like a month goes by and I haven't updated, know that I haven't left you all again, and that I'm probably just seriously busy!

In conclusion, I'm really really sorry for leaving, I love everyone who has read my stories so so so much, and I definitely plan to get right back at it, except this time, way better!


End file.
